Boreddom For Two
by ShadowQuill426
Summary: Angelina Johnson is extremely and decides to head to the library. Well dear old Montague is also bored and heads to the library. What happens when they run into each other?


"Blah!" a very frustrated Angelina Johnson said, exasperated.

"Angel, what's wrong?" one of her best friends, Alicia Spinnet, asked.

"I'm bored!" the tall girl replied.

"You shouldn't be. Remember we have to study for our potions test tomorrow. So get to it." Alicia lectured, resuming to review her potions notes.

"I'd rather not, I mean I know all this stuff already. I'm going for a walk." And with that said, the tall girl got up from the table and left to explore the library.

"Have fun." was the mumbled respond she got from her friend.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are we doing here mate? I thought we were going to go get food."<p>

"Warrington, do you ever think about anything other than food?" Montague sneered. He didn't mean to be cold, he was just bored. So he decided to drag his friend to the library.

"As a matter a fact, I do." Warrington smirked.

"Thinking about the Gryff Spinnet doesn't count." Montague said calmly. He almost laughed at how quickly Warrington's faced paled.

"How do you know about that?" He whispered franticaly for two reasons; one being that he didn't want anyone to know about his obsession with Alicia Spinnet, and secondly they were in the library. But he didn't really care about the latter reason, Madam Prince already hated him for catching him in compromising positions a couple of times in the library.

"Did you ever notice that you talk in your sleep?" Montague rhetocally asked, stopping near the entrance of the library.

"I do?" the Slytherin asked quite confused, stopping alongside his peer.

"Yes." Montague said shortly.

"You better not tell anyone Montague, or I'll tell about your obsession with Johnson." Warrington warned. Montague turned around, grabbed his fellow Slytherin by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Say anything, Warrington, _anything _and you will pay dearly for it." Montague hissed. His icy blue eyes quickly turned stormy, anyone would be blind not to see the anger in his eyes. They never failed in making a person coward.

"Don't worry mate, I won't say a word." the blank look on Warrington's face would not betray his inner tormoil. Having been friends with Montague for over 10 years, he was no fool in taking Montague's threats lightly.

"Go to the kitchens and eat." Montague ordered, releasing Warrington from his grasp, the anger he had fading. He couldn't be mad at his best friend of 10 years for long. Warrington quickly fixed his robes and left the library. He wanted to leave more because of his hunger, than actually listening to Montague.

"Hopefully this cures my boreddom." the 17 year old sighed, looked around the library and decided to wonder around. He had been bored all day, there had to be something to entertain him here...

* * *

><p>"Blah." the dark skinned Gryffindor sighed for what must have been the millionth time today. She had searched the library about 3 times only to find that her seeking for entertainment were in vain. She sat down in a secluded part of the library, a place that wasn't very visible therefore unknown to most students. The section of the library contained muggle literature, something that interested her. Unfortunately she had already read all the books in this section. "Might as well read my favorite book." She got up from the chair and went to grab her favorite book.<p>

* * *

><p>"Great, not even my favorite place can entertain me." Montague grumbled to himself. He thoroughly enjoyed the Hogwarts library for it had brought him much knowledge over the years. He knew the library almost as much as he knew the back of his hand. Not that he would ever let anyone know that.<p>

"OW!" he heard a girl cry not too far away. Being the gentleman that he was, he rushed over to the location of the cry and was more than amused.

* * *

><p>"Stupid book." Angelina grunted as she held her head in pain. For once in her life she wasn't tall enough to reach something. So she tried to bring the book down by levitating it, but then again charms wasn't her area of expertise.<p>

"Johnson, what are you doing here?" Montague asked her. Angelina quickly spun around to see Montague, her rival, smirking against a bookshelf. The shocked look on her face was priceless.

"The question is what are _you_ doing here?" the slightly dizzy girl asked. Maybe spinning around quickly after being hit in the head was not a good idea.

"I heard a girl scream and decided to help. But I came to see that it was you." he replied. He had to admit seeing the Gryffindor Chaser had already made his day better.

"Ok. Montague, I'm not in the mood to argue today. So just run along now go have fun somewhere else." Angelina was nearly begged. Her dizziness was not going away, in fact it was only getting worse with the smell of his cologne.

"But you see, I've been bored all day." Montague said. He was still leaning against a bookshelf, most importantly the bookshelf that guarded the entrance to the secluded area.

"So? What does that have to do with me?" Angelina asked, moving to sit down. She bowed her head to rest on the palms of her hands. She really didn't want to look at her rival at this moment. She was bored and dizzy, not a good combination.

"So, I was hoping that you could entertain me." he replied as if commenting on the weather.

"What?" the girl asked. Maybe she had heard wrong. Or maybe Montague was being a git, like always. Yea, she liked the second option.

"I'll say this in a matter that you can understand. I want you to entertain me" Montague mocked, speaking as if she was a 5 year old.

His smirk grew as he watched her head snap in order to glare at him. Oh how he loved that glare.

"Go to hell Montague." Angelina hissed. He was horribly mistaken if he thought she would be his little tool for amusement.

"I don't think I want to. So I'm going to stay here with you."

"Well I for one, don't want to be near you so I'm going to leave." Angelina got up from the seat and headed for the exit. She stopped right in front of Montague before realising that he was blocking her exit. Great, her day couldn't get any better.

"Don't be so cold hearted, Angel." He was staring at her intently.

"What do you want?" she looked up to look him in the eye. Big mistake. She let a small gasp as she saw those icy blue eyes of his. They always captivated her. They were just the perfect shade of blue, but they were void of any emotion everytime she looked into them.

"You." he whispered softly. He stood erect, noticing the slight height difference. _Merlin, she's beautiful._ He thought. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, glad that she didn't pull away.

"Me?" she whispered just as softly. She vaguely noticed his arms around her waist. All she could do was stare into his eyes. How come she never noticed how handsome he was? He was the perfect shade of tan, with a chiseled face, silky black hair, and piercing icy blue eyes.

"Yes." He brought her closer to him to the point that their faces were only inches apart. She was perfect. She had flawless dark skin, her black hair fell in waves to her mid back, and those honey colored eyes just drove him over the edge. He breathed in her scent, vanilla. She was temptation on legs and loved her for it.

All Angelina could do was stare. Her dizziness had gone away and she no longer seemed bored. She looked away from his eyes to his his lips always look so tempting. Were they as soft as they looked. That was her last thought before he slammed his lips to hers. She gasped and he took this opportunity to search her mouth with his tongue. The moment was short lived however. Angelina shoved him aside and ran out of the library.

"Love you." Montague whispered to himself as he watched her leave.

* * *

><p><em>What was I thinking?<em> Angelina wondered. _Ok I was bored and the impact of the book to my head made me irrational._ She assured herslef. She finally stopped running once she made it to the Gryffindor tower and into her dormitory. Alicia wasn't back from the library, so she decided to sleep. All she could dream about was the kiss shared and her new cure for boreddom.


End file.
